Roxanne
by Johnny'sprincess
Summary: Roxy is TwoBits little sister. what happens when she meets the gang and maybe even falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first fanfic so I hope ya'll like it! I don't own the outsiders! Please read and review!

"Two-Bit where are you going?" I asked my big brother as I saw him getting on his leather jacket. He was suppose to be watching me even though I'm fourteen. My mom would be at work all night so she wanted him to be home with me since it was a bad neighborhood.

"The Curtis' are having a party tonight Rox so that's where I will be." he said with a smile. I just glared at him. My name is Roxanne but everyone calls be Roxy except my brother who will call me Rox when he is in a lazy mood which is most of the time. I am fourteen like I said before. I have strawberry blond hair and light bluse eyes. I kind of look like Two-Bit but I think I look more like my mom than he does. I am a little short but not extremely short and everyone except me says I'm too skinny.

"Did you say Curtis as in Ponyboy Curtis?" I asked since I sat next to him in history class. We never talk to each other but I have always had a big crush on him. My brother nodded.

"I didn't know you were friends with Ponyboy." the truth is I didn't know who any of his friends were.

"Yeah we always go to the Curtis house and the gang just hangs out. Now there's a party and I'm not there so where do you see the problem?" he said the second part slowly.

"Wait Two-Bit can I come I don't want to be alone." I begged. After a couple minutes he said something "Fine but if." he started to laugh when he said _if_ "I get drunk you stay at that house don't leave I don't want you walking alone." he said. I nodded.

When we got there all I could hear was music blaring. My brother left me as soon as we got inside for some blond. I didn't see anyone I knew so I went and sat on the couch. Then I saw Pony talking to Johnny cade who I have in some of my classes. Wow I didn't know my brother was friends with him either. Then they saw me and walked over. "Hey its Roxanne right?" Pony asked. "Roxy." I said . He nodded.

"I didn't know that you were coming not that I mind." he said with a shy smile.

"I'm here with my brother Two-Bit." I said back.

"Oh I always wondered if you guys were related I just always forgot to ask him." he said with the same smile. I just smiled back. They walked away after a couple minutes of silence. After a little while a tough looking boy with light blond hair came over and sat next to me handing me a beer. "I'm Dally, and who are you baby." he asked in a flirtatious way.

"Roxy" I said with a smile. I started drinking it even though it tasted awful. When Two-Bit saw he came running over. "Hey Dally what are you doing giving my bay sister beer?" he asked Dally. Dally's eyes got big. "You're his sister." he asked me. I nodded. "I'm sorry man I didn't know." he said to Two-Bit. At this point everyone was looking including Pony which made me even more uncomfortable. "it ok buddy just don't so it again." Two-Bit said trying to keep a strait face. Then he took my beer and gave me a stern look. I ran outside and on to the porch because I was sick of everyone looking at me. Then I heard foot steps behind me. When I turned around I saw Pony. "Hey." he said sitting down next to me. "Want to go for a walk?" He asked. I smiled and we started walking toward the park until we heard a mustang fallowing us.

**Ok I hope you guys like it so far! Sorry its short but I have to get off the computer the next chapter will be better! Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you guys for reviewing! I don't own the outsiders! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review!

Oh man I had never been jumped before not even almost. I know I'm a greaser and all but I usually walk with a bunch of friends or Two-bit. Me and Two-Bit are not really close or anything but he does make sure I'm safe.

"What do we do?" I asked Ponyboy getting nervous.

"Just stay cool." He said lighting up a cigarette. Stay cool? How am I suppose to stay cool when I'm about to get jumped? I nodded anyway since now wasn't really the time to argue. Ponyboy started sweating when they all got out of there car and surrounded us. One was laughing and I could tell at least he was drunk. Then I heard some one coming up behind us. I turned to look slowly since I was scared to death. I sighed when I saw it was Two-Bit and Dally.

"Hey even better now we got two more greasers to jump." The smallest one said. I couldn't help but laugh a little at that. And at that everyone was throwing punches but me. Until a guy came up to me smiling then I punched in the face and he fell to the ground. Wow I had never punched anyone but I guess I did it good. Two-Bit stopped and grinned at me. I just shrugged. After a little while the socs got back in their car and drove away. Pony had a black eye but other that that everyone was ok.

"You ok Roxanne?" Two-Bit said giving me a concerned look. I nodded. I was ok but I was still shaking and I think that Ponyboy noticed because he gave me one of those apologetic looks and I just smiled back.

We all walked back to the Curtis house where the party was still going on. When we got in Dally instantly went over to a pretty brunet who started eyeing him as soon as we walked in.

"Hey I'm not going to try anything but do you want to go in the bedroom so we can talk since we never got the chance to?" Pony asked.

"Sure." I said quietly. When we got in his room I sat down in the chair that was at his desk and he sat on the bed. "So you know Two-Bit didn't mean anything right? I mean everyone in the gang is pretty close and I think he was caught a little off guard seeing you with Dallas Winston since he doesn't have a very good reputation with girls." he explained.

"Oh so he's the Dally I've heard so much about." I said a little surprised that my brother hung around with such trash. Pony gave me a shy smile. Man he was so cute. He was the reason I was failing history class I never paid attention.

"So your friends with my brother I'm shocked." I said with a little giggle.

"Yep so whats it like being Two-Bits sister?" He asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't know he is always with you guys. Thanks by the way." I said I really was grateful that he was never home he was so annoying since he cant be serious for two minutes. But I really never did see him we used to be close when we were younger I guess I do kind of miss that sometimes.

"Thanks for protecting me earlier." I said looking at him.

"no problem but you sure can pack a punch." he said with a grin. "Maybe… I don't know do you think you might want to go to the movies with me next Saturday?" he asked. Oh my gosh he just asked me out! But I cant wait seven days!

I nodded "I'd like that." I said with a smile. Then Two-Bit walked in "come on kid the party's over time to go." he said. I nodded and waved to Pony. Man even though I got jumped this night rocked!

**_K I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thank you all for the reviews! You guys rock! Ok well here is chapter three I hope you all like it. Please read and review! Oh yeah I don't own the outsiders!

When I got up that Friday morning I had never been more excited to go to school in my life! I just couldn't wait to see Ponyboy. But I really couldn't wait until Saturday when I got to go out with him.

When it was finally time for history which was the only class I had with him, and I had it last, man it was a long day, I went over and sat next to Ponyboy who was already there.

"Hey there." I said with a big smile.

"Hey Roxy." he said with the same smile I gave him. After that class had started. About half way through Mr. Martins lecture I felt Pony elbow me. Then he slid a note on to my desk it said, _Have you told Two-Bit about our date Saturday night yet?_

The truth is I hadn't because I was too scared of how he would act. I responded partly true _No but I'm sure he will be fine with it don't worry. By the way what time should we meet or whatever? _ I sent back to him. By that point class was already over. I usually got a ride with my best friend Katie instead of Two-Bit because he never went strait home but she wasn't here to day so I had to drive home with Two-Bit who I found out also drove Pony and Johnny home.

"Well maybe we should just keep it a secret because I don't know how Two-Bit will act." I said on our way to the car.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Ponyboy said back. I just gave him kind if a pleading look back and he agreed.

"Well I'll pick you up at 4:00 if that's ok so maybe we can get ice cream first since we'll have to wait for it to get dark out for the drive in." he said quietly as we approached the car. I nodded and saw that Two-Bit and Johnny were already there. Johnny sat in the front seat and me and Ponyboy sat in the back.

"Hey Rox do you want me to take you home or do you want to come to the Curtis house with us?" Two-Bit asked me.

"I don't care." I lied I really wanted to go to the Curtis house.

"Well then your coming with." he said I gave Ponyboy a smile and he returned one.

"Come on lets go in the kitchen and get a bunch of cokes." pony said to me when we got inside.

"Hey Johnny you want to help?" Ponyboy added. I wasn't sure why though.

When we got in the kitchen he looked at Johnny and said "Do you think that maybe you can help us out with something?" he explained the fact that we were going out on Saturday and we had to make sure that nobody found out about it.

"I'll help but what do you want me to do?" he asked. That was a good question. I didn't really know where Ponyboy was going with this.

"Roxy your friends with Brooke Walters right." he said looking at me. I just nodded. "Well would it be ok with you guys if we double? That way we can pick you up at Katie's and say that we are going to the library so the gang wont want to come?" I guess that was a good idea.

"Fine with me." Johnny said.

"ok but I have to talk to Brooke I'll call her tonight." I said.

"Actually do you guys just want to walk over to her house she lives down the street." I asked since it would be a lot easier that way. They both agreed and we headed out. When we got there they stayed by the side walk while I went up and knocked on the door. Her big brother Brandon answered the door.

"Hey Rox what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey is Brooke there.?" I asked. He nodded and left for a few minutes then Brooke came to the door.

"Hey whats up?" she asked as she looked at Johnny and Ponyboy.

"Come on." I said as I began to walk to the side walk where the boys were.

"Brooke you know pony and Johnny right." I asked. She nodded. We explained the situation to her as we walked around town. I knew she wouldn't have a problem with it since she had a crush on Johnny because he was in a lot of her classes. As I thought she did agree.

The next day it was finally time for the date. I decided to go to Brookes early since that's where we were going to get ready.

"I don't have anything to wear Brooke." I complained as we sat in her room looking through a magazine.

"Don't worry I have plenty." she said putting down the magazine and walking to her closet. It was true she had the best fashion sense than any other girl in our school that is except for the socs.

"Here wear this." she said giving me a blue jean mini skirt and a pink tank top with a blue jean jacket that matched the skirt. Then she gave me a pair of pink flip flops. We wore the same size. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was very pretty.

"I'll change in here you go in the bath room and then I'll do your make up." she instructed and I followed. When I got back she was wearing blue jeans and a purple tank top.

"K sit down." she said pointing to the chair at her small vanity. I did as told. She pull out a long pink ribbon and tied it under my hair like a head band. Than she put some shinny pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadow on me. She did the same for her except everything was purple and she had her hair in a pony tail. By then it was four and we heard a knock on the door. When we opened it Pony's and Johnnys eyes lit up and there jaw dropped.

"Wow you guys look great!" Ponyboy said.

"Thanks." Brook said and I smiled shyly. When we got there Pony sat on the end and I sat next to him then Brooke then Johnny.

"Oh no look who's here." Pony said a little while after the movie started. I looked and saw that it was the rest of the gang including the one and only Two-Bit. It only took them a second before they spotted us and Two-Bit did not look to happy.

**Ok I hope you all liked it please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for all of the reviews! I don't own the outsiders for all of you who thought I did lol! I hope you all like this chapter! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you all.

Oh no! I hope Two-Bit wasn't hat mad. Then the gang walked over to us.

"What are you guys doing here." Two-Bit asked a little confused. When Ponyboy didn't say anything I spoke up.

"Well….Ponyboy… well he kind of asked me out and I didn't know what you would say so I got him to lie to you." I stammered out.

"Well why didn't you just tell me I would have been fine with it Ponyboy is a good kid." Two-Bit said with a grin. I looked over at Ponyboy who kind of gave me an I knew it look.

"Sorry." we both said at the same time. Pony looked up at Soda to make sure he wasn't too mad about him lying to him. Soda just gave him a soda gin to let him know it was ok.

"Well guys how bout we sit over there and leave the love birds alone." Steve said motioning to the rows towards the back. The gang fallowed them.

"I'm so sorry Ponyboy I didn't know he would be cool with it." I said.

"Its ok." he said with a smile. I looked over to see Johnny holding Brookes hand. I got pony's attention and pointed. We both giggled when he saw it.

"Hey Ponyboy you want to go get popcorn or something?" I asked since the movie was boring and I wanted to leave Brooke and Johnny alone.

"I think the movies over then we can get ice cream since we didn't see before the movie but we can go for a walk if you want." he said looking at Johnny so I guess her was thinking the same thing I was. I nodded and stood up. We just walked around the drive in so we would know when the movie was over.

"So I guess Brooke and Johnny are hitting it off pretty well." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so." he said looking at the ground. I wonder what was wrong with him. I shivered a little because it was really cold outside. When he saw that he put his arm around me to warm me up. My face got red I could just tell. Suddenly he stopped walking and looked at me. Then he leaned in oh my god he was going to kiss me. I closed my eyes waiting for my first kiss. My heart was racing.

"There you guys are!" Soda yelled. I opened my eyes to see everyone standing there. Man I almost had my first kiss! Pony's face was bright red and I knew mine was to. Brooke had a huge smile on. I walked over to her. We all walked to get ice cream the gang in front then Ponyboy and Johnny then me and Brooke.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked still a little disappointed.

"Johnny kissed me!" she said so only I could hear but then squealed so everyone turned around and looked at us.

"Sorry." she said. Everyone turned back around and continued walking.

"I always thought he was scared of girls." I said a little jealous that she got a kiss.

"Me to I don't know it just happened." she said looking in to space as if she were reliving it.

"What happened with you two?" she asked.

"Nothing thanks to you guys. He was leaning in to kiss me and then you guys showed up." I said.

"sorry." she said going back to starring in to space. I just rolled my eyes. When we got there Darry asked us all what we wanted. We all got chocolate ice cream cones because Darry couldn't remember all of it. Everyone else when to go sit down in the booth. We all sat in the same order we did at the movies so I was next to Ponyboy again.

"Hey Roxy can I talk to you for a second?" pony asked. I nodded and we stepped outside.

"I just wanted to say sorry about ear-" he was cut of because he tripped over a rock tripping me and making us both fall. I landed under him but he stopped himself from squishing me.

"Hello Ponyboy." I said looking him in the eye with a smile.

"Hey." he said as he leaned in and kisses me. Wow! After a little while we both got up and walked back inside. I had a huge smile on my face the same one Brooke had had.

"I wonder what they were doing." Two-Bit said with a smile. I winked a Brooke and she knew instantly.

**Ok sorry if it was boring the next chapter will be better. (I hope lol) please read and review!**


End file.
